No Allies Allowed
by JemimaEtcy44
Summary: Electra is just fifteen, and thrown into the 74th Annual Jellicle Games, her career mate Plato. Along with all of the blood Love is in the air. Wich will make it out or will they meet in the heavyside layer. WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : I think that the first chap is kinda boring but give me your input, and i kind of got it from cocobutteroxx. Her story is awesome_**

"Lecce-"I hear my brother Mungojerrie call out my name, but the henchcats hold him back. He screams and yells until they are forced to knock him out.

"I'll be alright" I mouth my words to him; he knows what I've gotten myself into. I'm already aware that I'm facing certain death; throwing knives are my best subject. I hope I see his face soon; _I'll only be away for a little while,_ he tells me before he won his games. Two years ago I promised him that I wouldn't volunteer, I broke that promise. Macavity would have killed me anyway if I didn't.

As I notice a flash of his eyes before he's out, I'm shocked, _he_ wants me to win. I wonder what our mentor Macavity will be like, well I already know. As I hear my old friend in training run forward to accept certain death, Plato.

"Oh great" I mutter, our escort Bombalurina shoots me a death glance.

"Hey" he winks at me, I smile cruelly, _and I'm defiantly not making it out._ He ignores my smile and looks away. We are taken into the rooms where we say goodbye to family, the last time 23 of us will see them. Jerri walked into the room clearly dazed. He runs to me and my dad Munkustrap and my mom Demeter rushes forward. I love them but, they love me too much watch me die on TV.

"Win sweetie" my mom looks in my eyes, she means it. My dad looks in my eyes, he means business.

"Be like your brother, strong and make no allies except the other careers." I nod, the henchcats come to take them, the practically have to rip my mother off of me.

They lead me through a sea of Jellicles, Grencheds, Clarsdales. I see flashing lights and they lead me into the car and we drive to the station, where we depart for the capitol otherwise known as Bernard's city. He was known as our savior, in my perspective he's an idiot. He killed all of harmless pollicles and pekes! But I look out the window and imagine what the capitol of our city looks like.

Bombalurina showed us around the train, and gave me a few motherly glances along with Plato. They don't think I'm capable of being winner of these (Horrible might I say) games. Why these games started I have no idea but I'm participating in the 74th one so I guess I must honored.


	2. Chapter 2

Thing is I kind of wanted to die. I always knew I would die in the games. Actually I thought in a quarter quell but now what I see I'm up against I don't stand a chance. As I walk in to see my stylist who is a pure red tabby, (she's an avox they cut their tongues for something they did so they can't talk). She combs my fur to make me look like I've just went through a wind tunnel. She shakes her and does it a different style. After l look a little better than I did, she gives me pure silver color booties and I put them on along with the silver imbedded in my head fur.

She nods as I turn around in front of the mirror. I walk slowly into the arena where additional avoxes fix me up even more. I laugh at them playing around with Plato's head fur he gives me the dead eye and grin crosses his face.

He eye's the district 12 tributes. A Tom with a kind of brown stripe across one eye and his mate a brown eyed red calico. I look across the other tributes I see from 11 a big burly tom that is mostly black and a small orange, brown, and cream tabby. She looks like no threat so I disregard her. She looks up that 12 queen like a mother, so naturally I'm jealous.

As we roll out I see thousands of queen and toms, betting on who will die first in the arena. They're in electric blue and orange and so many countless other colors. All of the eyes are on me and I start to shudder, Plato puts a comforting paw on my shoulder. I relax a little bit, but I still am tense. I start to think of him a possible mate but I know it won't happen.

Either one or both of us will die. I actually am starting to hate these games. The president Bernard (the idiot as I call him) stands and we all clap, as though he is a hero. "Maybe to the Capitols" I grumble Plato gives a shocked look.

"What?" I shake my as to disregard it, but I know he won't, later he'll bug me till he goes to bed.

"Eh, I'll get it outta you later" he grins evilly at me. I flinch because I know he's right and he already heard it. After the announcements we retire to our rooms, mine is on the second floor. They go by district so of course I'm the second floor.

I rush to my room before Plato can get to me. I run to my room and lock the door. "Leccy… open the door" Bombalurina calls, I open cautiously "Hey girly "I give her a confused look and nod like – why are you bugging me? - "Dinners ready" she nods and gives me a sweet, scary smile. I take out my braids and ruffle my head-fur the way it normally is and walk out of my room and Plato is at the end of the hall in blue plaid pajama pants.

"Hi Leccy" I roll my eyes as I pass him, he grabs my paw "hey, don't ignore me princess" he smiles sweetly. "Don't call me that" I hiss, and swat at his paw grasped around mine. He pushes me up against the wall "hey do you want to be in an alliance? Or not" I look away from his sharp green eyes.

"Why do you care?" I ask returning the cold gaze, his grip loosens "Cause, a pretty little queen like you should win ,and I'd do everything in my power to protect you and make sure you win" I know he's up to something, but at the same time I think he's telling the truth. "Who put you up to it? My dad?" he shrugs "Just my conscience telling me I like you, and I want you to live if I can't" his grip loosens completely and I drop a foot to the ground. And he pulls me back up to normal height "you're not kidding are you?" he nods, I hug him tightly "I hope that there's a rule change" he strokes my head-fur, and start to tear up " I don't want to die " I say shakily " you won't I'll make sure of it" he looks at me with sincere eyes. I think I'll be okay… until training starts.


End file.
